outlandsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire
CITY: The Empire is a self-proclaimed Kingdom, with their town centre (Eastdale) to the east, and slightly south of the centre. It is ran by the Hyde family, an odd but strong family committed to running the Kingdom. The city is odd however, it is built upon a living medieval museum (a place where the whole street was a museum, and actors would dress up like medieval characters and act out things) that was Canatar’s great attraction, it had old crowns, armour, and weaponry from the medieval ages, as well as medieval costumes. The town raided it, and lived with this. There were horses in the stables so many people use horses as transport, as cars are broken or empty. When the Hyde family proclaimed themselves to be the royal family, they appointed dukes and knights, which made the town start to live medievally. ' ' LEADERSHIP: The Hyde family runs the Empire, and always have. They were a rich english family, who were on holiday on the island when it happened.They founded the town in 1980, after the Great Divide. They set up new buildings, to the design of the medieval ones in the history books that survived, and set to planting trees and growing crops. Eleanor Hyde is the current Queen. Despite the strong monarchy she is mostly loved by her people. When the city was founded, the Queen selected the people who have helped her the most, and made them counts, and noble families. Their titles pass down through bloodline, and still withstand today. They are allowed to make their own settlements and towns, as long as they are under the Empire. These counts can make barons (with the Queen’s consent) , whom’s titles also pass down through generations. Barons are only made if that person has served the Counts (and the Queen) well. Each settlement has their own guard, the guard is ran by a Knight (knighted by the Queen, through squireing or through a great achievment). The sentry is the Empire’s army, which is each guard combined, and is ran by the Lord of Knights. ' ' POLICIES: The town is odd, the Hyde family is often thought of as mad, well the original Hydes were at least. The next generations were just told that this was how life was, so they just accepted it. Nobility is seen as a must in the Empire, and is very fought after. Titles pass down through the first born child, then sibling, and if no siblings exist they die with the owner. While married, the wife/husband shares the title, but if the pure noble dies, and they don’t have siblings or children, then the Queen decides whether their widow keeps their nobility. Knights’ titles don’t pass down however, and their wife/husband doesn’t get a title. Most noble families only marry other noble families, making them intertwined, all connected. The Wayfarer, the legendary willful being that broke free from the mother, is seen as the Great Protector, as it is sworn to protect the neutral cities, it is seen as a great deity, and it’s advice is always listened to by the Queen. Regarding Heartlanders or Forsake, they don’t really care. The royal family thinks of them as neighbouring kingdoms, with the White family being royalty (and they address them as such, much to their protest), and the Ross family being royalty (much to their liking). Believing they can only marry royalty, they have married into both families, which means that they are a sort of bridge between both factions. Once married into their family, they become Hyde’s, and have to forget about their old quarrels with different families. They believe strongly in the New Order. Their greatest enemy as a result of this are Mutants (and vandals by extension as they are allied with them). ' ' HIERARCHY: Queen ROYALTY ↓ The Great Protector ↓ Counts NOBILITY ↓ Barons NOBILITY ↓ Lord of Knights NOBILITY ↓ Knights NOBILITY ↓ Sentry ↓ Citizens ' '''' OUTSIDE VIEWS: People often see the town as a crazy place, due to the , but in actuality the town runs very smoothly. As soon as you step through the gates, it is like travelling into the past.